yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Aki Yoru
I fight for you. 'First Name' Aki 'Last Name' Yoru 'IMVU Name' NPC played by Yujin 'Nicknames' *Autumn *Aki-Sama *Mother 'Age' March 12th Ark Nineteen: 1000 Years Old 'Gender' Female 'Height' *5'7" - Hybrid Form *15'2" - Complete Kitsune Form 'Weight' *126 lbs - Hybrid *500 lbs - Complete Kitsune 'Blood type' Kitsune/God Mix 'Behaviour/Personality' Aki is, or was, ... or still is, a helpful, kind, and caring female who will do nothing but eliminate anyone who tries to hurt her Clan and those that her family loves and cares deeply for. She's sweet and bubbly, but not one would want to see this Fox-Demon at her worst, let alone you wouldn't live to see her at her worst. Aki acts on instinct, and uses her powers to only fight evil. Although she is only supposed to come through once every generations through one of the gates of the Shinto Realm to come into the Earthland Realm, this time, she's been out and about because something big is coming up, and it's something bad. Aki does everything in her power to try and get her children ready for the fight for their lives against Sector Olympus and the gods within. Appearance Aki is usually seen by who she wants to see her, mean her Clan, or in some instances, others when she ' ' needs too. When she is, she's mostly seen in her hybrid form, a mix of a fox and human where the only visible attributes to a fox include the ears, tail - but in Aki's case, tails - sharp canines and claws. When in hybrid form, she wears a traditional type chinese dress that cuts off just just a few inches above her knees with a red tassle that hangs from the center of her dress, attached to the top of her strapless dress. Her sleeves are loose at both ends, the top out and extended to a pointed tip where it tightens just as it goes down her arm and opens slightly and cuts up just right above her wrist. She wears black slippers and socks that pull up all the way just below her knees. Her hair is pulled back and tied into a loose braid as it nears the end, with ears protruding out of her head and she has nine white tails trailing behind her. In her complete kitsune form, Aki is transformed into a ( what most see her as ) a fifteen foot being on all fours with pure white fur with nine tails and bright glowing amber eyes and the tattoo of a crescent moon on her chest. Her paws are usually surrounded in wisps of smoke in either black, white or grey. Alignment Neutral Good A neutral good character does the best that a good person can do. He/she is devoted to helping others. He/she works with there higher up's but does not feel beholden to them. Neutral good is the best alignment you can be because it means doing what is good without bias for or against order. Neutral good can be a dangerous alignment when it advances mediocrity by limiting the actions of the truly capable. 1. You shall lie only to evil-doers. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder, but only if it is the last and final thing that it may result to. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote goodness. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law results in more good. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall bring evil-doers to justice. 9. You shall steal only to promote goodness. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others. 'Clan & Rank' Yoru - Guardian 'What district do you live in?' Errehwhere 'Relationship' ---- 'Occupation' Guardian of the Yoru Clan 'Fighting Style' Base Style: ''' ''Tai Chi'' Tai Chi mentions the eight basic methods of practice: Peng (ward-off), Lu (rollback), Ji (push), An (press), Cai (grab), Lieh (Break), Zhou (elbow strike), and Khou (shoulder strike). When performing the eight basic methods, the force is directed from the middle finger of the palm. The five fingers are closed to each other and relaxed. The hand leads the elbow, and the shoulder follows. The shoulder also rotates with the waist. This spiral action, whether it is directed forwards, backwards, upwards, or downwards, must be crisp and well defined. At the end of the move the shoulders and elbows are relaxed and sunken. There is a feeling of fullness in the fingers. In Tai Chi the navel and the nose form a centerline. The left and right hand control its corresponding half of the body. When the left hand is traveling to the right, or vice versa, the hand should point toward the tip of the nose when traveling up, and toward the tip of the foot while coming down. This way the whole move will not deviate from the midline and the body remains balanced and comfortable. To maintain the flow of Peng force throughout the form is a skill that can only be achieved with years of practice. The student has to pay special attention to appreciate this phenomenon. As to how deep the breathing and how large the force should be used during a practice to achieve the Peng force, I can suggest a simple criterion. Just as a person bends forward to lift an object from the floor, the power generated by this intentional and yet subconscious act is roughly equivalent to the force of the Peng. Once the person straightens up his body the force is not the same as Peng. So one can say the force either stronger or weaker than that of bending forward to lift is not Peng. If a student can sustain the right amount of force, his qi will not be lost. The alertness helps to detect the strength (listening energy) of his opponent. Lu is another basic method of Tai Chi. It is also one of the four direct forces. Lu is frequently used in the Chen Style combat. The power point of Lu is on both wrists. When applied together with rotation of the waist Lu redirects the momentum of the opponent, leading him astride. The saying of “four teals of force can move thousand pounds” about Tai Chi actually is a reference to Lu. During the move the body has to be coordinated: the energy point has to be precise, the shoulders and elbows are lowered, and the qi flows down the spine. The neck and the tailbone form a vertical line and the posture of the body is kept straight. The spine becomes the central axis and the waist rotating around it like a wheel. When the waist and spine turn together smoothly, the force of the opponent is diverted to either side of the body. The more the hands and the waist coordinate, the stronger the power of the Lu. At the point of contact the move should be light, precise, quick, and continuous. With the rotation of the waist the forward momentum of the opponent is unchanged, nonstop, and unbroken. His speed is suddenly exaggerated, and a lack of compensation invariably results in a loss of balance. Lu can be performed with one or both hands. The one-handed move is used during the transition from Twist Step (Ao Bu) to Hidden Hand Punch. In this sequence, the right hand diverts the charging opponent by an upward and backward action. Simultaneously the right footsteps forward and a punch are delivered at a close range. The two-handed Lu is seen in a number of sequences, such as the Oblique Form, and Green Dragon rising out of Water converting into Both Hand Push. The force of Lu cannot be dissociated from that of Peng (ward-off). Otherwise its energy will crumble. As that happens, the rotational force of the waist cannot be fully expressed and the Lu generates much less power, leading to a substandard effect. This point deserves special attention. Ji is also one of the eighth basic methods. It belongs to the direct forces and is frequently applied in the Chen Style Tai Chi Chuan. When used in a close range Ji can cause an opponent to lose balance. It is also an extension of Peng, aiming to compromise the attacker. Ji can be delivered in a number of ways: using one-hand, both-hands, the elbow, the shoulder, the chest, the back, the hip, or the thigh. The move can be adjusted at anytime. It can assault the opponent if he is holding back. When he moves forward, Ji can displace his momentum to miss the target. Ji is a technique used in close range, so the body must be stable. This provides flexible mobility and maximal adaptability during combat. An (press) is one of the eight basic methods and is another of the direct forces. It is a common technique in Tai Chi Chuan. An means to close and to shut down. Its focal point of force is transmitted from the center or the root of the palm, while the center revolves around the waist. The energy (qi) is accumulated in the tan t’ien. An can be delivered with one or both hands. The proper posture of An dictates that the shoulders be sunken and elbows submerged. With folding the chest and loosening the waist, the body is kept erect while the qi descends to the tan t’ien. The turning of the waist brings the whole torso into motion, coordinating the upper and lower body into a single compact system. “Both hands have to sink downwards, otherwise the shoulders would be elevated, rending the form useless.” Therefore it is critical to make sure the shoulders and elbows are sunken in order to express the power of An. '' ''Cai is another of the eight basic methods. It is one of four indirect forces. In Chen Style Tai Chi Chuan, Cai is basically meant grab and hold (qin na). There are many ways to deliver Cai, including single Cai, double Cai, elbow Cai, and chest Cai. Almost any part of the body can be integrated into a Cai move. To understand and execute Cai in Tai Chi, the practitioner must first acquire the skills of detecting, neutralizing, and applying force. These skills are essential to perform this basic method of Chen Style Tai Chi. In Cai the movement of the body and the footsteps merge beautifully, creating agility and variations. Whether it is grab or counter grab, hold or reverse-hold, this basic method is very practical. When Cai is used, concrete and fathom forces are often alternated and intermingled, making it hard for the opponent to anticipate. The essence of Cai is to maintain a sharp eye and a quick hand, targeting the muscles and the joints of the opponent. The goal is to strike the bones and grab the ligaments, rendering him defenseless. These are the basics of grab and the essences of hold (Cai). Lieh can be applied by single, double, outward, inward, upward or downward action. For example a single Lieh can be used when the opponent grabs my collar. Using the principle of leverage I spiral downward my body and roll my arm upward, attacking his elbow joint. The single Lieh can be delivered in a flash and causes significant damage. It should be applied with precision and caution. The double Lieh and the downward Lieh are easier to learn, but the amount of force exerted requires special attention. The execution of the outward lieh, inward lieh, and upward Lieh requires a sharper turn of the body. These moves are prone to cause injury to the elbow and arm of the opponent. Zhou can be executed in a number of ways: single Zhou, doubling Zhou, flow Zhou, Zhou across the waist, Zhou to the heart, upswing Zhou, back-breaking Zhou, back-to-back Zhou. Single Zhou is used most often. For example in Shield Heart with Elbow, the move involves single Zhou. In 38 Section Routine switching from Oblique Form to Buddha Stump the strike is an across the waist Zhou. During the transition from Ground Hitting Punch to Double Kick involves the backbreaking Zhou. The last few moves in Cannon Fist consist of several Zhou moves: across the waist Zhou, flow Zhou, Zhou to the heart, and back-to-back Zhou. The move after “Go Straight with Left Palm into the Well” is a double front Zhou. In Xin Jia a step-back downward pressing Zhou follows Reverse Rolling of the Curtain. '' ''Khou is one of the eight basic methods of Tai Chi. It belongs to the indirect forces. Khou is also an explosive strike delivered at close range. The method uses parts of the body between the shoulder and the knee to attack. For example: shoulder strike (inside or outside shoulder), and chest strike. If the attacker tries to encroach from the front, I will use Peng to neutralize his action, followed by chest strike to hit his upper body. If the attack tries to wrap around me from behind, I will quickly fold my chest and loosen my waist. This will be followed with a back strike to the chest of the attacker. There are also Khou striking with the hip and the buttock. ''FUT GA'' ''Fut Ga''' or Buddhist Style is a relatively modern Southern Shaolin style of Kung Fu devised primarily from the combination of Hung Ga 洪家 and Choi Ga 蔡家 kung fu. The style utilizes mostly punches, palm strikes and low kicks, further characterized by evasive footwork, circular blocks and using the opponent's force against him/her. The words "Fut Ga" literally translate to "Buddha Family". The word "Ga" in Cantonese means family. This name has been synonymous with the martial arts practiced in the Southern Shaolin Temple in Fujian, and used as an ambiguous term for their skills.One style that was formally founded using the name of "Fut Ga" has its origins at one of the Shaolin Temple's in Guangdong Province. Early on in its history, the monks at this Shaolin(Siu Lum in Cantonese) temple were fortunate enough to learn martial arts from fighters that had mastered the 5 most popular systems of Southern Kung Fu. These styles were Lau Ga, Lei Ga, Mok Ga, Choi Ga, and Hung Ga. The names of the styles reflect the surname of the particular style's founder.A Shaolin monk named Leung Tin Jiu 梁天柱 realized the value of incorporating different schools or styles together and took only the best techniques of each style and discarded what he thought was useless or ineffective. Compiled mostly from Choi Ga andHung Ga, this became Siu Lum Fut Ga 少林佛家 or "Shaolin Buddhist Style". Fut Ga training includes self-defense, hei (qi) gung, weapons, traditional forms, exercises for health, philosophy and meditation, inner strength, discipline, and confidence. Offensive techniques in Fut Ga are diverse and include wide, circular hook punches and hammer fists. Evasive footwork and circular blocks are some of the defensive techniques used. Benefits of Fut Ga training include: strong fighting theory; short- to medium-range attacks; maneuverability and footwork; heavy focus on hand techniques; flexibility of techniques for all body types. 'YAU KUNG MOON' ''The Yau Kung Moon System is representative of southern styles in being based on a low, stable horse stance. It employs many upper body techniques and most kicks are kept low. The YKM stance resembles the familiar "ding gee ma" or Kung-Fu side horse but back arch is more pronounced and the shoulders are thrown forward with arms and hands protecting the chest and groin area. Defense is natural since the critical areas of the body are behind the protective wall of the shoulders and arms. Kicks or punches delivered within range of the practitioner would still be out of range of vital areas. This same stance also lends itself readily to offense as the arms are already in the attack position and the back leg has the distance of leverage required for powerful kicking.Yau Kung Moon has both an external and internal training. However, like most other styles of Kung-Fu renowned for their internal power, the individual system's manifestation of internal power is still somewhat secretive. The majority of early forms are primarily external while the most advanced forms evolve into primarily internal. The external training consists of 13 fist and 28 weapon sets. Besides the 18 classical weapons (see the Eighteen Arms of Wushu), weapon sets using common farm implements (the hoe, long chair, spade, etc.) are also part of the system. Abilities - Techniques - Limitations Electricity Manipulation : The ability to manipulate electricity #Electrokinetic Combat : The user is able to utilize electricity manipulation with physical combat, granting them impressive offensive capabilities, while sometimes leaving their defensive abilities somewhat lacking. #Electricity Generation : The ability to generate electricity Limitations: *Generating too much may cause unconsciousness. *Cannot manipulate generated electricity. *May have a limit for the amount of electricity generated. *Users of Elemental Cancellation can negate generated electricity. *May not be able to stop generating electricity. Air Manipulation : The ability to manipulate air #Aerokinetic Combat : The power to use air in physical combat #Wind Generation : The ability to generate wind Limitations: *Overuse may tire user out. *Deep breath may be needed. *Using near fire-based environments may increase the heat. Time Manipulation : The ability to manipulate time. #Age Manipulation : The power to control the age of organisms or non-living objects. User can accelerate or reverse age of organisms and non-living objects. They may cause a person to instantly become geriatric or reverse back to an adolescent or age objects to dust. : Limitations: *May require some time for change to occur. *Amount of changes may be limited. *May accidentally remove memories or powers by moving too far in either direction. *Will not work on Semi-Immortals and Immortals. *Users of Age Acceleration can resist this power and undo the effects. *There might be a limit to how far the targets age is reversed. 'Chi Base' Fortification: Fortification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resiliant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistant to a degree. This however does not outright stop kinetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. Chi Form The Power Of Nothingness It is the complete opposite of the Satsui no Hadou. As such, it can only be used by a warrior who has a pure heart, and has replaced their hate and rage with compassion, mercy and justice - as well as embracing the peaceful and spiritual aspect of the art to their fullest extent. Just like the Satsui no Hadou, it makes a person unbelievably powerful, granting invincibility (spiritually and physically) to many attacks, as well as sealing off evil power and making the user a stronger fighter.The Power of Nothingness is a state of consciousness transcending ordinary perspective, born through spiritual and mental refinement. Bearing common traits with states of being within Buddhism and martial arts, it is the power to act without being attached to emotions and thought, free of fear, anger, and ego, to draw upon the contents of one's heart intuitively without obstacle and hesitation, and to be aware of the world and to know one's place and meaning within its vastness, to flow with all of creation without the need of worry, desire, and doubt. One can have access to a powered up mode called Hadou Kakusei (Surge Awakening) which is reminiscent of the Power of Nothingness; it envelops him in a blue aura and turns his eyes a pure white. While his voice becomes rougher, similar to the Satsui No Hadou, he is in complete control and all of his Techniques are powered up exponentially while his speed and attack power increase. The Amber Factor The Amber Factor deals with the Hybrids in the Clan. Aki Yoru recieved the Amber Eye once she reached the century mark in her life and gained her nine tail and full Fox - Demon abilities that would help her out through the rest of her lifetime protecting her family for generations to come. The Amber eye actually holds the abilities of the Blood and Colorless Sky in one with the additional ability to the power of illusion. This ability is also called Greek Tragedy. #Greek Tragedy : The power to create realistic illusions to the people in her field of vision. Power to send powerful brainwaves to enemies creating mental illusions. This ability may be permanently enabled, however; the user can utilize these illusions to capture the victims in a powerful illusionary effect, ultimately leading to the victim's death. This power depends on the user field of vision. They can only create an illusion if the targets are visible to the user. The illusion can last as long as the victim is in the field of sight of the user. Limitations: *Blindness Inducement *This power is some form of telepathy illusion that can be use against the user if the victim has the mental capabilities and will power. *Any interruption with the user line of sight can instantly cancel the illusion. *Limited time of illusion, victim may or will discover the secrets of the telepathic effect of the illusion. *This ability will not work on immortals or semi-immortals. *Eyes are the main factor of casting techniques, and any damage to them may disable techniques. *May require eye-to-eye contact. 'Weapon of Choice' Her Teeth Her Canines Her Body -Wink wink- Allies/Enemies Allies: All Members of the Yoru Clan Enemies: Anyone who threatens the safety of her family 'Background' Aki Yoru was born and raised as a fox-turned-human offspring of Bishamonten as she told her eldest daughter, Kyoko Yoru. Bishamonten (毘沙門天), or just Bishamon (毘沙門) is thought of as an armor-clad god of war or warriors and a punisher of evildoers – a view that is at odds with the more pacific Buddhist king described above. Bishamon is portrayed holding a spear in one hand and a small pagoda in the other hand, the latter symbolizing the divine treasure house, whose contents he both guards and gives away. In Japanese folklore, he is one of the Japanese Seven Gods of Fortune. Bishamon is also called Tamonten (多聞天), meaning "listening to many teachings" because he is seen as the guardian of the places where Buddha preaches. Unlike most females in early fuedal Japan who do housework and leave the fighting to all the men, Aki was more than all men put together when it came to fighting. Most gave her the title of Yoru No Kitsune, translated into Fox of the Night in english after learning of her beginning. Kitsune are believed to possess superior intelligence, long life, and magical powers. They are a type of yōkai, or spiritual entity, and the word kitsune is often translated as fox spirit. However, this does not mean that kitsune are ghosts, nor that they are fundamentally different from regular foxes. Because the word spirit is used to reflect a state of knowledge or enlightenment, all long-lived foxes gain supernatural abilities. There are two common classifications of kitsune. The zenko (善狐, literally good foxes) are benevolent, celestial foxes associated with the god Inari; they are sometimes simply called Inari foxes. On the other hand, the yako (野狐, literally field foxes, also called nogitsune) tend to be mischievous or even malicious.8 Local traditions add further types. For example, a ninko is an invisible fox spirit that human beings can only perceive when it possesses them. Another tradition classifies kitsune into one of thirteen types defined by which supernatural abilities the kitsune possesses. The types are Kaze (Wind), Chikyu (Earth), Kasai (Fire), Kawa (River), Tengoku (Heaven), Sanda (Thunder), Yama (Mountain), Kukan (Void), Seishin (Spirit), Jikan (Time), Mori (Forest), Umi (Ocean), and Ongaku (Music). Aki considered herself an Inari fox as did most and Aki was given the Supernatural ability of Time. Physically, kitsune are noted for having as many as nine tails. Generally, a greater number of tails indicates an older and more powerful fox; in fact, some folktales say that a fox will only grow additional tails after it has lived 100 years. One, five, seven, and nine tails are the most common numbers in folk stories. When a kitsune gains its ninth tail, its fur becomes white or gold. These kyūbi no kitsune (九尾の狐, nine-tailed foxes) gain the abilities to see and hear anything happening anywhere in the world. Other tales credit them with infinite wisdom (omniscience). --- The best-known cases of assassination attempts involve famous historical figures. Deaths of famous persons have sometimes been attributed to assassination by ninja, but the secretive natures of these scenarios have been difficult to prove. Assassins were often identified as ninja later on, but there is no evidence to prove whether some were specially trained for the task or simply a hired thug. The warlord Oda Nobunaga's notorious reputation led to several attempts on his life. In 1571, a Kōga ninja and sharpshooter by the name of Sugitani Zenjubō was hired to assassinate Nobunaga. Using two arquebuses, he fired two consecutive shots at Nobunaga, but was unable to inflict mortal injury through Nobunaga's armor. Sugitani managed to escape, but was caught four years later and put to death by torture. In 1573, Manabe Rokurō, a vassal of daimyo Hatano Hideharu, attempted to infiltrate Azuchi Castle and assassinate the sleeping Nobunaga. However, this also ended in failure, and Manabe was forced to commit suicide, after which his body was openly displayed in public. According to a document, the Iranki, when Nobunaga was inspecting Iga province — which his army had devastated — a group of three ninja shot at him with large-caliber firearms. The shots flew wide of Nobunaga, however, and instead killed seven of his surrounding companions. The ninja Hachisuka Tenzō was sent by Nobunaga to assassinate the powerful daimyo Takeda Shingen, but ultimately failed in his attempts. Hiding in the shadow of a tree, he avoided being seen under the moonlight, and later concealed himself in a hole he had prepared beforehand, thus escaping capture. An assassination attempt on Toyotomi Hideyoshi was also thwarted. A ninja named Kirigakure Saizō (possibly Kirigakure Shikaemon) thrust a spear through the floorboards to kill Hideyoshi, but was unsuccessful. He was "smoked out" of his hiding place by another ninja working for Hideyoshi, who apparently used a sort of primitive "flamethrower". Fortunately, Aki Yoru was given the task to kill Oda by the emperor of Omi Territory and she succeeded unlike the past. Aki became a hero to all of Feudal Japan and the Yoru Clan was forever burned into history. --- At Age 91, Aki fell ill, and using her fox-god given abilities, she was able to revert herself to the age of 17, thus having the ability to turn into a full fledged Kitsune, with eight tails, her tails being only eight because her century long life had not yet been fufilled until nine years later when her first granddaughter was born, and she passed into the Shinto Realm. --- BONUS Now, Aki has been 'living' for ten generations, and ever since she's kept Kana from dying for about three times now, her power is starting to lower and her body is starting to fade and so she before she disappears completely, so who does she give her body and soul to? -fanfare.- Katsumiiiiiii PeakHuman System Um... She's not human? 'Roleplay Selection' Ark 19 Episode 1: Passing Storms 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Yoru Family Category:3rd Gen NPC Category:3rd Gen